Maple Red Beachhead
The Sector Maple Red Beachhead was the code-name of one of the several landings on the South Zician coastline by the Great Imperial Armed Forces as part of Operation Composure. The main objective of the operation was to drive the North Zician invaders away from key points along the southern coast and establish areas for additional supplies and troops to come ashore. Sector Red consisted of a 70 mile stretch of coast starting from the west-most point on the nearly 1000 miles of South Zician coast; a point close to the Imperial Border. The sector itself was divided into 6 key objectives; Ash, Beech, Hawthorne, Maple, Oak and Pine. These objectives were tasked to the 1st Marine Division, as well as a task force of support ships and aircraft, which in total consisted of around 10,000 soldiers. Maple Red was an attack against the North Zician-held area of Jimjiy; in particular, the large geothermal plant located just off the coast in addition to the airfield to the direct north. Location The Jimjiy Industrial Zone is an area about 54 miles east of the Imperial Border of Varia. The nearest city is Yakalba. The area of Jimjiy was little more than a rural fishing village until ERA 09-89, when an ambitious new project by the South Zician government was started, building a large geothermal plant. Jimjiy, which was famous locally for it's high subterranean volcanic activity, was an ideal place for such a plant, which could supply power to most of the major cities along the south-western coast. The plant was completed in ERA 09-96. Due to the area being surrounded by high mountains, transporting materials and personnel to the area is a difficult affair; old, single lane paths through the winding hillsides were once the only way to reach the area by land. To help counter this, an airfield was built about 2 miles inland from the coast, which was manned a small force of South Zician Air Force personnel. In addition, several minor ports were constructed for the purpose of receiving supply by sea. A small island named Lyshin Rock, formed of an inactive volcano, is located several miles off the coast of Jimjiy. Mostly barren, it is home to only a handful of people. North Zician Occupation In August ERA 10-23, North Zicia invaded South Zicia, overwhelming the under-equipped army and forcing them into a pocket in the South-East of South Zicia. The Norzic forces immediately proceeded to capture and reinforce important positions along the coast. Jimjiy, and it's power plant, was one of these objectives. The airfield was captured and used to land additional troops and supplies, while anti-landing defenses were constructed along the coastline. The power plant, which was supplying electricity to the South Zician stronghold in the west, was taken offline. Furthermore, Lyshin Rock was reinforced with bunkers and artillery. Course of Battle Operation Composure began early in the morning on New Year's Day ERA 10-24, and the 1st Marine Division departed to the shores of South Zicia. While most of Sector Red's landings already had started by dawn, the attack on Maple Red was delayed as one of the assault ships, the INS Blackmore, suffered engine trouble and took longer to get into position. As the carriers approached Jimjiy, air strikes launched from the ships were carried out in an attempt to neutralize enemy sea defenses. By 08:00h, the 1st Marines began their assault. Amphibious Infantry, carried by Boats and swimming IFV's, launched their attack on Lyshin. Resistance was fierce, and bunkers had to be destroyed with demolition charges set by infantry while under fire. The Armoured vehicles found difficulty climbing the gravelly slopes out of the water, and instead had to provide fire support from the sea. The Marines eventually overran the artillery guns and captured the island. Meanwhile, transport helicopters, striking in waves, airlifted marines to the port installations under the cover of air bombardment. The helicopters came under attack by Norzic jet fighters and attack helicopters, and a heated aerial battle commenced. Although Imperial Aircraft eventually triumphed, they suffered heavy losses; the coastline was littered with the wrecks of jet fighters and the burned-out hulls of helicopters. The Marines set up defensive positions around the ports while Tanks and Light Vehicles were landed by hovercraft. The ports were under constant counter-attack by Norzic forces until Imperial forces were ordered to break out at around 13:00h. Main Battle Tanks escorted infantry carried in Utility trucks to their objectives, which consisted of the warehouses and barracks that surrounded the main power plant complex. These vehicle convoys often came under attack by Norzic helicopters and tanks, but the marines continued their push inland. North Zician engineers had hastily tried to destroy the complex with demolition charges, but had to fall back before the job was finished. The 1st Marine Division liberated the plant at 18:00h, with the North Zicians falling back to the mountain airfield. Cut off from the sea and land, the airfield was they systematically destroyed by Imperial air power, finally securing the area at 23:00h. Maple Red had been a costly battle, but was ultimately successful. Category:Premier Timeline